Just Take My Heart
by LadyBonCena
Summary: Celeste realizes that saving herself for the right man is harder than she ever imagined. In the end, will it be John Cena or Seth Rollins who takes her heart.
1. Chapter 1

John goes to the back room of his tour bus and smiles at his love laying asleep. "Wake up sleepy head."

Celeste's hazel eyes slowly flutter open and she smiles. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He slips his arms around her back and nuzzles her neck, then gently rolls her over and holds her close. They kiss as he carefully climbs on top of her.

She pulls back her head back against the pillow. "Whoa, easy big guy."

John groans! "Woman, you drive me crazy." he says, rolling off of her.

"Hey it drives me crazy too. But…" Celeste sits up and flashes her engagement ring in his face. "If we make it legal we can do it whenever we want."

"I told you…schedule the wedding for our next weekend off." he responds. "Now get up. We're in Stamford. Remember Vince said he wants to talk to _you _about something."

"Yeah, I'm anxious to find out what it is."

Celeste and John head to the boardroom to meet with Vince McMahon and the creative team. Upon entering they also see Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. _"Interesting." _Celeste thinks.

Vince begins the meeting. "Now that everyone's here let's get down to business." He opens his notebook. "Celeste...you're going to be Seth."

"What?!" Celeste and all three Shield members exclaim, confused.

"You're splitting up the Shield?" Celeste asks. "Their storyline is still getting interesting.

Vince sighs, annoyed "How many times have I told you people I don't like being interrupted? Let me explain." Everyone quiets down and waits. "Celeste will be _joining _the Shield. I'm choosing Seth as your boyfriend because I think you two will look the hottest together." He looks toward Dean and Roman. "No offense."

Dean replies, "None taken."

Roman just laughs.

"You don't have an issue with your fiancée having an onscreen romance do you John?" Vince asks.

"No. Why should I? I mean I've got this angle with AJ." John smiles at Celeste. "I'm good with anything that might boost Celeste's career." Celeste smiles back at her fiancé. "Well… I'm okay with it too." She turns toward Seth. "How about you? I don't know you that well, but from what I've seen from FCW and NXT you're an awesome talent."

"Yeah. I'm cool with it." Seth answers.

"Well, you'll be getting to know each other pretty well." Vince states. "You'll be kissing in a few hours. Here are your scripts." Celeste, Seth, Dean and Roman are each handed a papers as Vince stands. "Meeting adjourned."

As Vince and the creative team exit the room Celeste leans toward John and whispers, "Did he just say "kissing"?"

John nods. "Yes."

"You sure it's cool with you John?" Seth inquires.

"Yeah, it's fine." John replies. She puts his arm around Celeste's waist. "I know my little woman loves me. Just like she knows it's nothing when I kiss AJ. Business is business. And you may thank me. She's a hell of a kisser!"

Celeste shoots him a death glare.

Seth laughs. "Cool. Well see you in a few hours then, Celeste." She just smiles nervously. After the Shield members leave she slaps John on the chest. "'It's fine'? What if it's not fine for me? And what's this about him thanking you?" she exclaims.

"I was teasing. What's wrong?" John asks bewildered.

"I've never had an onscreen kiss. And I'm still not completely confident in my acting skills."

"Aren't you the same woman who was General Manager for the night several months ago and gave Chris Jericho hell?"

She laughs. "Yes. That was pretty fun."

"It was great!" he states. "If you can cut a promo with Jericho, you can do just about anything. Come on. Let's go back to the bus and check out the script."

_On the bus_

"Under the mistletoe at the Christmas party. How appropriate." Celeste states.

"Are you still nervous? John asks.

"Yep."

"I got an idea." he proclaims."Let's hear it." she says.

"You gotta do camera blocking to set up the shot."

"Yeah?" She wonders where he's going with this.

"Just kiss him." he states matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" She's shocked by what her fiancé just said."Kiss him! I mean if you do it off camera you won't be so nervous about it _on _camera."

"You have a point. Hey, now don't tell me you practiced with AJ before your first onscreen kiss with her." she teases.

"Oh absolutely not! If you recall…" He leans his face down toward hers. "I practiced with _you_."

She chuckles, "I remember."

"So you wanna practice?" he asks.

"Sure." she replies before kissing him.

"Ready to set up your scene?" Stephanie McMahon asks Celeste. Celeste takes a deep breath and sighs, "Ready as I'll ever be." She nervously walks toward her spot.

The Shield walk up to her. "Okay…" Stephanie says. "I trust you all know your lines. So we'll just make sure the camera gets the mistletoe in the shot." The three men each smile at Celeste as she looks them over. Her eyes move over Seth's head to the mistletoe. She replays the conversation with John in her mind.

Seeing the mistletoe on the camera Stephanie states, "Okay good…Whoa!" To everyone's surprise Celeste grabs Seth's face in her hands and presses her lips to his. She pulls away and notices everyone, namely Seth himself staring at her in shock. She giggles.

"Wow! John was right. You _are _a hell of a kisser." Seth proclaims.

"You could have saved that for later." Steph clarifies.

"I know." Celeste begins. "I was nervous. So, _John _suggested I just go ahead and kiss you." she says looking into Seth's brown eyes.

"Okay." Seth responds. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, I think it did." Celeste answers.

"Great, Celeste may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Steph ask.

"Sure." The women step out into the hallway.

"Just a few points. Take a bit longer to look over Roman and Dean before kissing Seth. And…maybe be a bit more aggressive with the kiss. We want you looking powerful if you're going to join the Shield." Steph asserts.

Celeste feels her face getting hot. "Um…okay. Sounds great. I'll do it."

"Good." Steph walks away.

Celeste starts to head to the hair and make up department. "Hey." She turns to see Seth behind her."Hey."

"Sure you're over your nerves now?" he asks.

"Um…getting there." she replies.

"If you aren't comfortable maybe we shouldn't…"

"No! It's a good idea. I just…" She sighs. "Confession?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"You know how AJ doesn't seem to have a problem making out with half of the roster?"Seth nods. "Yeah."

"Well I'm not like that at all. You're only my third." Celeste declares.

"Third? I didn't realize you'd had other romantic storylines." he responds, confused.

"No, I mean you're only the third guy I've kissed…EVER."

Seth is taken aback. "Whoa. Really?"

Celeste glances down then back up. "Yeah. I'm serious. I gotta get to hair and make up. See you later."

Seth waves goodbye to her, his hand slowly lowers and he ponders what he's just heard.


	2. Chapter 2

John is grabbing a bite to eat in catering when he sees Celeste coming toward him. "Hey Darlin'."

"Hi." She gives him a quick kiss. "Well, I took your advice."

"And?" John asks.

"I surprised everyone. Oh, and Seth agrees with you." she quips.

"Of course he does." John replies. "You're still nervous aren't you?"

"A bit, but not as much." Celeste responds, fidgeting with her long nails.

John places a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You'll do fine. Besides, this is wrestling, not the Academy Awards." They both laugh.

Everyone is enjoying the Christmas party when suddenly the Shield enter and begin attacking several Superstars. Every non-wrestler and Diva runs off. The Shield take a look at the havoc they've created when they suddenly realize that one person hasn't run away. The three men walk toward the petite Celeste Star. "Aren't you afraid of us, little lady?" Dean asks.

Celeste chuckles. "Afraid? No way. Actually, I enjoy your work."

"You do?" Seth retorts.

"Yes, I do!" she insists. "I've been watching all of this injustice happen in WWE for a LONG time. Never knew how to remedy the situation myself. So, I like the way you boys handle things. Maybe you'd like some help."

The men look at each other then back at her. Roman responds, "We'll think about it." He smiles. "So, do you see anything else you like about the Shield?"

Celeste smiles while looking him over. Then her eyes move over Dean. Finally she grins at Seth and notices something over his head. He, Dean and Roman follow her gaze to see the mistletoe. She grabs Seth's face and forcefully presses her lips to his for a steamy kiss. She pulls back and giggles. She gives a sexy little wave. "Bye boys." she says, while only eying Seth and walks away.

Roman lets out a wolf howl. "Well that certainly answered the question."

"Yeah…" Seth responds with a snicker. "That was a _sweet _answer."

Dean pats Seth on the back. "Way to go man."

Celeste is sitting alone at a table having a bite to eat.

Seth walks up and asks, "Mind if I join you?"

She shakes her head. "No, have a seat."

"You were…very convincing in our scene." he states.

She smiles sheepishly. "Well, John reminded me that it's not the Academy Awards. So, I decided to relax and have fun with it."

Seth laughs. "It was fun. Hey, about what you were saying earlier…"

"What was that?" she asks.

"I'm only the third guy you've ever kissed."

"Yeah. To shock you even more…John's only the second serious relationship I've ever had." she reveals.

"Wow. I'm just surprised. You're a very attractive woman." He takes a drink of water.

"Well, thank you. But, I'm also very selective." She takes a deep breath. "Especially after my high school boyfriend cheated on me when he realized I was serious about not having sex before marriage."

Startled, Seth begins coughing. "Are you okay?" Celeste asks concerned.

He clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm just… Wait, you and John don't…"  
"Nope." she states. "I guess I understand why it's assumed. With sharing the bus. But no. There are two beds. We have occasionally _slept _together, but not often."

Seth tries to get out of the now awkward conversation. "Ya know what? It's really none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's fine." Celeste insists. "I'm not ashamed to admit it at all. I'll be honest, sometimes it's har…um difficult. I'm human! But I made a vow to God, myself and my future husband a long time ago." She twirls her engagement ring around her finger. "I'm glad I found someone that respects that. Took me a while to talk myself into having a relationship with John. Really didn't think he'd be able to deal with it."

Seth finds himself intrigued by what he's just heard. "Well, anything is worth it if you're with the right person."

_Later during Raw_

The Shield enter the arena through the crowd and attack Ryback. "Didn't these guys do enough damage backstage already?" Jerry Lawler asks.

"Such destruction wherever these three men go." announces Michael Cole. "Wait a minute…Look up at the top of the ramp. It's Celeste Star!"

Celeste stands with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face admiring the Shield's handiwork.

"Well we did see her ask the Shield if she could join them. Then she planted a kiss on Seth Rollins that nearly burned the beard off of his face."

As the Shield leave the ring Seth notices Celeste at the top of the ramp and smirks. She waves then returns backstage.

She finds John standing next a monitor, laughing. "What's so funny?"

"King!" he answers. "He said your kiss nearly burned the beard off of Seth's face."

Celeste laughs. "That's not the most colorful commentary he's ever given."

"I'm just glad that you've gotten over your nerves. You are a pretty convincing little vixen."

"Yeah. I've always heard it's more fun to play a heel. I know I'm not full-fledged heel, but I'm looking forward to where this goes."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks to my friend CJ for her help. In this chapter I am going a little bit out of order from the actual WWE events. Hope you enjoy. J

_December 30, TLC_

"Seth?"

He turns to see the tiny auburn-haired beauty. "Hey Celeste. What's up?"

"Steph just told me that I get to sit at the announcers' table during your match. And that you will be doing a big spot on the ramp that will 'send me running to' you." Celeste explains.

"Yeah…" He sees that she's annoyed. "But she didn't tell you what the spot is right?"

"Right." Celeste responds. "So, what is it?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you. She said she wants you to have a natural reaction." Seth clarifies.

"So I get to know the end of my fiancé's match-which I'm not involved in. But I don't get to know what's going to happen with my pretend love interest. That doesn't make sense."

"It's pro wrestling. Seth states. "You should have figured out by now it's not always logical."

"True. It's not very logical of me to consider ladder and TLC matches my favorites…and then freak out while watching them."

Seth laughs. "It's okay. I think this business makes all of us a bit crazy."

Daniel Bryan, Kane and Ryback are in the ring awaiting the Shield. The Shield's music hits, and they start making their way through the crowd. "Here they come!" announces John Bradshaw Layfield.

"And look who else is coming!" King exclaims.

Celeste makes her way down the ramp toward the announcer's table. She takes a seat next to JBL. "Don't you think it's a bit dangerous to be out here little lady?" he asks.

She looks at him and matter-of-factly states, "No."

Celeste spends most of the match cringing as all six men tear each other apart. After Seth and Roman bury Kane under a bunch of debris, Seth winks at Celeste. The Shield and Ryback are at the top of the ramp. Dean and Roman place Ryback on a table as Seth climbs a fifteen foot ladder. Celeste's eyes grow wide._ "This can't end well."_ she thinks as she stands from her chair. Dean and Roman head back to the ring to deal with Daniel. Ryback gets up from the table and heads for Seth. In an attempt to escape Seth climbs higher. Ryback catches up and grabs Seth's waistband. Seth falls and his head bounces off of a table. Then he crashes through another table below. Celeste's hands fly to her face and she screams! She races toward Seth and kneels next to him. "Seth!" He doesn't respond. She's unsure if he's just selling the bump really well or is actually hurt. Celeste is so concerned about Seth that she barely notices when the match ends. She hears Justin Roberts announce the Shield as the winners.

Celeste feels large hands on her shoulder and is startled. She looks up to see Roman staring down at her. "Get up!" She stands and moves out of the way. Roman and Dean raise Seth to his feet. Seth's eyes are glazed over, but at least he is conscious.

When they get backstage, Roman and Dean take Seth to the trainer's room. John approaches Celeste before she can enter. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"No!" she exclaims. "I can't go through this again tonight, Cena!"

"What are you talking about?" he asks, puzzled.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FA…" John puts his hand over her mouth before she can finish.

"Shh. Don't spoil the ending." he gently reminds her.

She whispers, "I'm sorry. But you're going to fall off a ladder just like Seth."

"Not just like Seth." he insists. "I'll be fine. I promise you." Celeste pouts.

"How 'bout this?" John says. "So you won't be so stressed out, don't watch."

"Are you serious?" she inquires.

"Yes. Just stay back here, and I'll come back to you in one piece."

"Okay." she says. She wraps her arms around his broad waist. "I love you."

"I love you." He reaches into his pocket. "Here's your ring." He slides it on her finger. "I'm gonna get ready to head out there. You go see about Seth." They kiss then John dashes off.

Dean and Roman exit the trainer's room. "How he is?" Celeste asks.

"They're checking him over, but think he's gonna fine." Dean replies.

"Great." she responds and enters the room.

"Just lay here and rest a while." a trainer tells Seth.

"I hope my reaction was natural enough for Stephanie." Celeste teases.

Seth looks at her, his eyes no longer glazed over. "Did I scare you?" he asks calmly.

"Yeah, just a little." she replies. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell off a fifteen foot ladder."

Celeste smiles. She raises her hand to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"Ow!" Seth exclaims.

"What?" Celeste asks, startled.

"The light reflecting off your ring hurts my eyes." he explains.

"Oh, sorry. If I'd picked it out myself it would be smaller."

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I could swear I just heard a woman say her diamond ring is too big."

Celeste chuckles. "I did say that. I'm not really a flashy girl. Three carats isn't my style. But I love the person who got it for me, that's what counts."

"Shouldn't you be watching his match right now?" Seth wonders.

"I was so…shaken up from your stunt that he told me to not watch. But, he promised he'll come back in one piece."

"I'm sure he will." Seth states as he sits up on the exam table.

"What are you doing?" Celeste questions, concerned.

"I can't lay here any longer. I'm gonna go shower." he insists.

"Oh you're one of those stubborn guys aren't you?" she states.

"Yeah. What's your point?" he responds with a smirk on his face.

She shakes her head. "Just be careful and try to rest later."

"Okay, I'll be a good boy." he teases as he hops off the table and walks out of the room.

_"Great. Both my fiancé and my pretend boyfriend are hard-heads."_ she thinks to herself.

She stays in the trainer's room-praying for the safety of John as well as Dolph during their match.

"Told you I'd come back in one piece." John's voice booms from behind her.

Celeste stands up, excited to see her love. She turns to face him and gasps! "What happened to your eye?!"

John has a tiny cut on the far corner of his right eye. "Calm down! This had nothing to do with falling off the ladder and it's fine. I just need to get it cleaned up."

She sighs and wraps her arms around him. "Okay, as long as it's not bad. Still don't like seeing you bleed."

_Monday Night Raw New Year's Eve_

After turning on John the night before, AJ revealed Dolph Ziggler as her new boyfriend. In an attempt to get revenge, Vickie Guerrero set up a match for the main event. She and John would face AJ and Dolph in a mixed tag team match. During the match, the women end up fighting their way backstage-leaving the men alone. John locks Dolph in the STF suddenly AJ returns from backstage. With her is Big E. Langston, he hit's the ring just as Dolph is about to tap out. Raw ends with Big E laying out John.

Vince rented out the top floor of a nice hotel for a New Year's Eve party.

Celeste stands on the balcony gazing up at the night sky.

"Hey there."

She turns to see Seth. "Oh hey. Haven't seen you since we got our new scripts earlier."

"Well you did tell me to rest." he reminds her.

"So are you feeling better?" she asks.

"Yep. I feel fine. So what do you think about the scripts."

Celeste blushes. "I think I understand why actors say kissing scenes aren't really romantic to film."

John comes out onto the balcony. "That's several hours from now. Sorry Seth. But I get the first New Year's kiss."

"Yeah of course." Seth replies. As the countdown begins, John embrace Celeste. Seth scratches his beard and sighs, "Alone again at New Year's."

Celeste smiles at him. "Well maybe next year."


	4. Chapter 4

_New Year's Day_

The Shield and Celeste are about to film their scene. Celeste and Seth walk down a dark hallway. "Well this is romantic." Celeste says sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it could be." Seth teases. "Get a picnic basket, blanket and some candles."

Celeste just chuckles. "You're still a little uncomfortable with all of this aren't you?" Seth inquires.

"Don't you think it's a little awkward?" she asks.

"Yeah, a little. But…uh, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun." he admits.

She blushes. "Well..I am glad that you're a good kisser."

Seth just smiles. They reach the end of the hall. "This is our spot." he states.

"Okay…" Celeste says. She slips her arms around his neck and sighs. "Now we just wait to be found by Roman and Dean."

"Yep." Seth slides his arms around her waist. "Are you ready?"

Celeste nods. Seth tilts his head, leans down and presses his lips to hers.

On the bus, John and Celeste snuggle on the couch. "So what do you think about the plans for the next few shows?" John asks.

"It's interesting. I was kinda confused when they first said we'd be filming a promo that won't air until next Monday." Celeste admits. "But I get it now. I'm especially looking forward to our interaction."

John laughs. "Just go easy on me."

"Nope, sorry. I'm not making that promise." Celeste teases.

_Live, televised Smackdown_

Dolph is disqualified when Big E attacks John. The Shield make their way to the ring and assault both Dolph and Big E.

AJ becomes infuriated and assaults the Shield. "What the hell are you doing?!" she shrieks as she slaps Roman. She then nails Dean across the face. Before she can touch Seth, Celeste hits the ring. She lays AJ out with a neck breaker and kicks her out of the ring.

"You couldn't have gotten here sooner?" Dean asks.

Celeste just smiles then everyone notices John climbing back inside the ring. He brawls with the Shield who eventually hit a triple-power bomb on him. Celeste and the Shield admire their work then exist the ring, leaving everyone baffled.

_Monday Night Raw_

The show opens with fans cheering and the Raw theme playing. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Monday Night Raw. My name is Michael Cole. I'm here with Jerry "the King" Lawler. I have just received word that earlier today we received the following message from The Shield."

The TitanTron shows a camera shaking then Dean and Roman come into focus. Dean looks around perplexed. "Where the hell is Seth?" The men go in search of their partner. Suddenly appearing on camera are Seth and Celeste passionately kissing.

"HEY!" Roman barks, surprising the couple. They pull apart.

"Come on, we said she could join as long as you didn't get distracted." Dean chastises.

"Sorry." Seth murmurs. He and Celeste walked toward the others. Seth holds Celeste in front of him.

Dean refocuses the camera. "Last week we did what we always do. We rectified more injustice in WWE. Dolph Ziggler, you've been in this company for eight years and all you've done is squandered every opportunity given to you."

Roman states, "The Shield doesn't squandered opportunities. We don't wait to be given opportunities. We _take _them!"

Seth grins into the camera. "Dolph, why are you wasting your talent hiding behind a psychotic, little woman. Rest assured I don't need to hide behind my girl here." Celeste smiles up at him then glares into the camera. "But know that Celeste won't hesitate to again take care of AJ if she gets in the Shield's way."

"And John Cena…" Dean begins, he laughs. "Do we really even have to explain what the problem is with you John?"

Seth chuckles, "Just know that the Shield is the remedy."  
"Believe in the Shield." Roman adds. Dean lays the camera down, ending the promo.

John's music hits and he makes his way to the ring. "So the Shield has a problem with me? That's okay, I'm used to people not liking me."

He grins as some "Cena sucks" chants break out.

"If you don't like me, that's fine. You have a right to your opinion. What I do have a problem with is sneak attacks and silly video messages. If you boys want to deal with me, let's do this face-to-face." He looks around waiting for the Shield. "You want some, come get some. I'm right here!"

Suddenly Celeste's music hits. She receives a mixture of boos and cheers as she makes her way down the ramp. She gets a microphone and climbs into the ring.

"I realize that apparently you are now a member of the Shield, but you're not the one I've got an issue with." John explains. "Where are your boyfriend and his boyfriends?"

Celeste looks at him in disgust. "Oh that's really funny. I can't believe you don't understand why people don't like you."

John insists, "I don't really care why people don't like me. I respect their opinions. What I don't like is…"

"SHUT UP!" Celeste snaps. John lowers his mic, surprised by her feistiness. "The problem is Cena…that the WWE Universe revolves around you."

"Me?" he asks.

"Yes you!" she answers.

"You do realize that CM Punk is the WWE Champion and has been for over a year."

"EXACTLY! That's my point." Celeste explains. "But why is it that the only time WWE Champion CM Punk has been able to main event a pay-per-view has been when _you _were his opponent? Such a big deal was made about your and the Rock's WrestleMania match being in the Rock's hometown of Miami. For the record I was rooting for you to win that match."

"Thank you." John quips.

"So why is it that at Extreme Rules in Punk's hometown of Chicago, you and Brock Lesnar were the main event? I personally think Punk's match against Chris Jericho stole the show." This elicits cheers from the crowd.

"Listen, I've got respect for the Champion as an athlete. But if your boys want my respect they need to get their asses out here and earn it. I'm tired of waiting. Where y'all at?" John looks around the arena.

The Shield's music hits and they way their way through the crowd. Before the leap over the barricade Vickie appears on the TitanTron. "Excuse me!… I said EXCUSE ME!" Everyone's attention turns to her. "Dean, Seth, Roman, don't you dare enter that ring right now. I have just come up with a never before done main event for Raw. Tonight there will be an eight person, intergender…" She grins before finishing, "_Elimination style_ tag team match."

"Oh my!" exclaims Cole.

"Is this gonna be what I think it is?" wonders King.

Vickie explains, "It will be the team of Celeste Star and the Shield versus the team of AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Big E. Langston and….John Cena."

"It is!" states King.

John shakes his head. The Shield grin. Celeste affirms, "Uh oh. Neither your opponents nor your partners like you. Poor guy." She exit's the ring and walks over to Seth. He lifts her over the barricade and carries her as the Shield make their way back through the crowd.

They enter the hallway and Seth continues to cradle the tiny beauty. Celeste chuckles. "You can put me down now."

"Actually I can't." Seth states. "Candid pics for the WWE app. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Once they reach the backstage area Seth places Celeste back on her feet. "Just to make sure I'm not confused about anything else…" she begins. "I am going out to my own entrance music for the match, right?"

"Right." the three men reply.

"About your entrance music…"Seth inquires. "How did you get something so different from the other Divas?"

"I ask for it. Didn't like what they gave me and thought "Honey" would be cool so I contacted Bill Leverty through his website and ask him if I could use it."

"Sweet." Dean responds. "Who is he?"

Celeste laughs, not surprised by the question. "He's the guitarist of the rock band FireHouse. He was my first teen crush. Ever heard a song called "Love of a Lifetime"? That's what they're most known for. Though they have some killer rock tracks. And Bill has some awesome solo stuff, hence my entrance music."

"I think I heard "Love of a Lifetime" when I was a little kid." Roman says. He looks at Celeste perplexed. "You said this guy was your _teen _crush." "

"He was." she reaffirms.

"How old are you?" Seth asks.

"You're not supposed to ask a lady that question." she teases. "But I don't care to answer. I'm 32." The men look at her stunned.

"Whoa. I was for sure you were younger than us." Dean states.

"How old are you guys?" Celeste inquires.

Roman and Dean answer in tandem, "27."  
Seth replies, "26."

Now Celeste is stunned. "Wow! You guys are babies!"

Seth laughs. "We're 26 and 27. Not 16 and 17. And 32 isn't exactly old."

"I'm still not convinced." Dean teases. "I want to see some I.D."

"I know I don't look my age. I'll definitely appreciate that as I get older." She grins at Seth. "Hmm…maybe I can take over Vickie's role as "cougar"."

Seth smiles at the alluring lady. "Would never work. We already established that you don't look your age."

"Are you okay with me kissing Seth _right _in front of you?" Celeste asks.

John teases, "That depends. Exactly _how _do you plan on kissing him?"

Celeste wraps her arms around him. "I was thinking like this." She places a short, but sweet kiss to his lips.

"I can deal with that." John replies. "Just as long as it's nothing like this." He pulls her into an intense, French kiss.

"Whoa!" she responds afterwards.

"Can Seth top that?" John asks.

Celeste blushes. "Um…I hope he doesn't try."

"He better not." John responds.


End file.
